dusk_crusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
The world of Dusk Crusade is very similar to our world. However, several differences do occur, mainly involving the existence of supernatural creatures. This is a list of many key events in the history of the universe, explaining how it came to be the way it is in the present. This is not a complete list of all historical events that have happened, nor is it necessarily a complete list of all story-relevant events. It serves only to illustrate a general outline. It is updated periodically as the story progresses. Timeline c.1276 BCE: *Achilles (now known as Megali) is born. c.1251 BCE: *Achilles first death at the hands of Paris of Troy. c.6 BCE: *December 25 - Jesus Christ allegedly born. c.30 CE: *Jesus Christ’s alleged death at the hands of the Roman Empire. 270: *Anthony the Great enters the desert to become ascetic. 380: *February 27 - To coincide with the Edict of Thessalonica, Emperor Theodosius I creates the Hand of God, the precursor to the organization known as True Cross. Based on the teachings of Anthony the Great, he hoped to use the power of God to fight against the unholy monsters of the world. 381: *May-July - First Council of Constantinople. 382: *Council of Rome begins to establish the Biblical canon for the Catholic Church. *October 3 - Emperor Theodosius I establishes a peace treaty with the Visigoths. In secret, begins sending Hand members as sleeper agents to eventually cause unrest and dissent within the Visigoth and turn them towards Roman loyalty. 383: *Magnus Maximus declared Emperor of Britannia and Gaul by his troops and confirmed by Emperor Theodosius I. *January 19 - Arcadius declared Emperor of Rome. *August 25 - Emperor Gratian assassinated. 384: *Siricius becomes the 38th Pope of the Catholic Church. Begins shifting the Hand of God towards the use of Faeth in their combat with the supernatural. 385: *Pope Siricius declares that members of the Church must practice celibacy. This is due to a belief that it will enhance the powers of Faeth (this is incorrect). 386: *A peace treaty between Emperor Theodosius I and King Shapur III, creating friendly relations between Rome and Persia for the next 36 years. *Both Theodosius and Augustine of Hippo officially convert to Christianity. *The fight for pagan religious rights is all but dead. Agents of the Hand of God had secretly performed assassinations on several key members of various protest groups over the years. 387: *Hand of God begins building its forces and aggressively hunting supernatural creatures. It is the beginning of the end for many mythical creatures that once lived throughout the world. 388: *Battle of the Save sees Magnus Maximus defeated by Emperor Theodosius I. *August 28 - Maximus surrenders and is executed. His son soon follows. Emperor Valentinian II is reinstalled to the throne. *Theodosius’ sinful lifestyle adopted after this victory draws ire from the Hand of God. 389: *Alexandria burns for its paganism. Many buildings, including the fabled library, are destroyed. 390: *Saint Jerome finishes translating the New Testament into Latin, then begins work on the Old Testament. *The Kama Sutra is revised by Vatsyayana. 391: *Emperor Theodosius I declares Christianity to be the official religion of the Roman Empire. All other religions are declared pagan. 392: *Emperor Theodosius I slowly bends to the will of the Hand of God. He issues an edict reaffirming his ban on other religions and prohibiting items that could potentially be used in their rituals. *May 15 - Emperor Valentinian II is assassinated. 393: *Theodosius orders the destruction of pagan relics and religious items throughout the empire and ends the Olympic Games. 394: *September 6 - Theodosius defeats the usurper Eugenius with the help of 20000 Visigoths loyal to his rule. 395: *January 17 - Theodosius dies at the age of 48. The Roman Empire is divided. Arcadius, his son, controls the Eastern Empire at Constantinople. Honorius, his brother, controls the Western Empire at Mediolanum. *Alaric, Visigothic leader and former Hand of God sleeper agent, renounces the rule of the Romans and is declared king. He begins to wage war on the empire. *Saint Augustine is placed in charge of the reunification of the Catholic Church in Africa. He is given a handful of Hand of God agents to assist in this as he sees fit. 396: *Stilicho, a Roman general in the Western Empire, uses Honorius as his puppet to become the true emperor of the territory. He makes peace with the Goths and allows them to settle in the Balkans. *Alaric continues his war on Rome, moving through Greece. Faeth techniques adapted for their people helped them overcome the normal soldiers standing in their way. 397: *Stilicho calls in Hand of God agents to combat the growing threat of the Visigoths. Driving them out of Greece, Alaric escapes to the Balkans. *August 28: The Council of Carthage declares the Biblical canon. *September 7: The First Council of Toledo. *November 13: John Chrysostom is appointed Archbishop of Constantinople. A fervent Hand of God agent, this move was solely to prevent other barbarian forces from attacking the Eastern Empire the same way they did in the West. 398: *Moorish prince Gildo begins the Gildonic Revolt, annexing most of North Africa and cutting off Rome’s corn supply. *John Chrysostom begins the process of closing pagan temples in Gaza. Bribing an official, a Constitution is drawn up to do this. 399: * Honorius ends the Gladiatorial schools and puts an end to Gladiator battles. *Gainas, a Gothic leader, declares himself co-regent and installs his forces in Constantinople, deposing many anti-Gothic leaders and executing imperial advisor Eutropius. Chrysostom is furious. *November 26 - Pope Siricius dies. Anastasius I becomes the 39th pope. A Hand of God loyalist and ex-agent, he continues to increase their power and control over the Roman Empires. 400: *Riots break out in Constantinople, with the imperial palace burning to the ground. Secretly orchestrated by Chrysostom and the Hand of God, 7000 Gothic soldiers are trapped and killed, supposedly on the orders of Arcadius. Despite escaping, Gainas and his remaining soldiers are defeated and killed by the Huns as they try to escape north, Uldin sending his head to Arcadius as a diplomatic gift. *Hypatia establishes herself as an amazing scientist and mathematician in Greece. *Bishops from Gaza ask Arcadius to close a pagan temple at Marneum. He delegates this to the Hand of God. 401: *Arcadius establishes the Huns as his allies through many gifts and praise for their defeat of the Goths. *November 18 - Alaric returns to attack Rome once again. Honorius moves the capitol to Ravenna for protection while Stilicho begins reclaiming northern Italy from the Visigoths. *December 19 - Pope Anastasius I dies after a short reign of two years, succeeded by Innocent I as the 40th pope, who declares his (and by extension, the Church’s) power over all of Christendom. It is believed this was a plot by the Hand of God, fearing Anastasius had become too full of himself and for trying to exert too much control over their organization. 402: *Visigoth forces advance on Mediolanum. Alaric sends envoys to negotiate peace with Rome, but they are refused as barbarians. *Arcadius and Honorius take the titles of Roman consuls. *April 6 - Recalling troops from Britain and the Rhine, Stilicho attacks the Goths on Easter Sunday, named the Battle of Pollentia. Alaric’s wife and children are captured. *Porphyry of Gaza, a Hand of God agent sent to the region, orders the destruction of pagan temples in Gaza. 403: *June - The Battle of Verona marks the last celebrated Roman victory in history. Alaric’s forces invade Italy, but are rebuffed by Stilicho and his army of 30000 men, as well as a sizable amount of Hand of God agents. Alaric is forced into a truce and retreats. *Theodosius II, age 2, is declared consul of the Eastern Roman Empire. *Due to internal power struggles in the Hand of God, the Synod of the Oak deposes John Chrysostom as Archbishop of Constantinople and banishes him, only to reverse the decision soon after, only to banish him once again. 404: *January 1 - Last recorded Gladiator fight in Roman history. Also the date of Saint Telemachus’ death at the hands of a mob. He was stoned for trying to stop said fight. *Pope Innocent I orders John Chrysostom out of exile, only for his envoys to be imprisoned before arriving. Atticus of Constantinople becomes the new Bishop. 405: *Honorius closes the Flavian Amphitheatre as a move to abolish amusement. *Saint Jerome finishes the translation of the Bible into Latin. *Augustine of Hippo refutes Donatism as heresy. The Hand of God does not favor this decision. 406: *Stained glass is used for the first time in churches. Junius, a low ranking Hand of God agent, is attributed with discovering its enhancing powers on Faeth. This has no bearing in reality and was simply a joke taken too far. *Radagaisus, having previously amassed forces to attack Rome, is forced into retreat. He is captured quickly. *August 23 - Radagaisus is executed and his 12000 soldiers are incorporated into Rome’s army or become slaves. 407: *British-Roman leaders declare their independence from the Empire, ending 360 years of Roman rule in Britain. *Gaul is invaded by Vandals and other Germanic tribes. 408: *Attila the Hun is sent to Rome as a hostage in return for Flavius Aetius. *May 1 - Emperor Arcadius dies, succeeded by his young son Theodosius II. His reign is overseen by his devout Christian sister Pulcheria and regent Anthemius. Both are urged to give more control to the Church and, in turn, Hand of God. *August 22 - Stilicho is accused of treason and beheaded, with a mass murder of Vandal soldiers to follow. This was a plot by Hand of God, as they saw he had outlived his usefulness to them. *September - Alaric attacks Rome once again. He is successful, however, and is paid a large ransom and the release of 30000 of his enslaved men. 409: *Alaric attacks Rome once again, driving the population to near-starvation. Despite numerous attempts, Emperor Honorius refuses peace talks, safe in Ravenna. 410: *Honorius recognizes British independence from Rome. *August 24 - Visigoths sack Rome after a third invasion by Alaric. Rome falls. This is officially the beginning of the end for the Roman Empire. Hand of God, too busy with internal struggles, cannot react to the growing crisis. In the coming years, the entirety of the Roman Empire collapses. 1018: *After many centuries of internal strife, Hand of God is officially abolished by Pope Victor II. 1056: *October - As official guardians of Henry IV, Pope Victor’s power had grown exponentially. He used this to keep peace within the empire, creating a new and more moderate organization known as True Cross. Returning to their roots, their jurisdiction was purely as defenders of mankind against supernatural threats. 1099: *Retaking of Jerusalem marks the end of the 1st Crusade. Despite outside pressure, the True Cross refuses to take direct offensive action against their fellow man and sternly condemns the surrounding massacres. 1144: *The Saint Denis Basilica is built as the first example of Gothic architecture under advisement of the True Cross to better fortify the site against malicious supernatural presences. 1187: *Following the Siege of Jerusalem, True Cross intervenes by testing the faith of top military commanders prior to the start of the Third Crusade in order to ensure the legitimacy of the Crusade’s holy purpose. 1205: *St. Francis of Assisi becomes a hermit, following in St. Anthony’s foot steps to found the Franciscan Order. 1229: *The Inquisition against Cathar heresy rocks the Christendom. The True Cross continue working from the shadows to minimize potential bloodshed. 1417-1431: *St. Joan of Arc claims to have received visions from God and leads French forces against England. True Cross mobilized to investigate but arrive too late to prevent Joan’s execution. Later investigation confirms that Joan was innocent and she is dubbed both a martyr and an honorary member of the True Cross. 1517: *Protestant reformation starts. 1534: *England passes the Act of Supremacy to make the King of England Supreme Head of the Church of England. True Cross blocks repeated assassination requests due to the lack of supernatural interference. 1600: *True Cross asked to investigate the veracity of claims that coffee is “the devil’s drink”. Investigation reveals that coffee is, in fact, not evil and Pope Clement VIII sanctions its use. 1633: *Gallileo tried and sentenced to house arrest under suspicion of negligently abusing divination magic in his academic studies. 1858: *Apparitions appear in Lourdes. A small section of True Cross paladins are permanently stationed there for supervision and guard purposes. 1884: *October 20 - Rival wizards Thomas Edison and Nikola Tesla declare a feud. 1888: *February 19 - Edison and Tesla call a truce and go out for coffee. 1896: *Americo Santos is born in Hesse, Germany. 1914: *World War I begins. Americo Santos, then known as Lothar-Jürgen, enlists in the Imperial German Army and fights in the side of the Central Powers. 1917: *The Miracle of the Sun occurs despite unseen efforts of a particularly powerful necromancer thanks to the intervention of the True Cross Champion. 1936: *Lothar (Santos) joins the Nazi party after receiving promises of a highly paid commission within SS-Ahnenerbe, and later takes part into Nazi Occultism. 1939-1945: *Vatican declares neutrality in the outset of World War 2. Declaration of neutrality is largely respected until evidence reveals Hitler’s investigation into the occult. True Cross agents are inserted into front line Allied Forces to counteract any malicious mysticism on the part of the German Army. By the end of the war, agents still actively investigate the Vatican’s assistance of the Nazis fleeing Europe. Among those Nazis would be Lothar, who changed his name to Americo Santos once settling into Brazil. 1953: *January 5 - Major James Steeler born. 1963: *February 11 - The Central Intelligence Agency’s Domestic Operations Division is created. *June 21 - Pope Paul VI succeeds Pope John XXIII as 262nd pope. 1964: *January 5 - In the first meeting between leaders of the Roman Catholic and Orthodox churches since the 15th century, Pope Paul VI and Patriarch Athenagoras I of Constantinople meet in Jerusalem. *April 14 - V.W.A.T. commissioned by covert committee. General Harold Burman was appointed the director. *May 7 - Pacific Air Lines Flight 773 crashes near San Ramon, California, killing all 44 aboard; the FBI later reports that a cockpit recorder tape indicates that the pilot and co-pilot had been shot by a suicidal passenger. First major case by V.W.A.T. investigators, suicidal passenger eventually deemed to be a mentally unstable human with supernatural ties. *July 18 - Six days of race riots begin in Harlem. V.W.A.T. called due to unusual supernatural activity being masked by the energy surrounding the riots. Coven of morally ambiguous witches and mages eventually found to be using the riots to fuel their own personal spells. *November 19 - The United States Department of Defense announces the closing of 95 military bases and facilities, including the Brooklyn Navy Yard, the Brooklyn Army Terminal, and Fort Jay, New York. V.W.A.T. is forced to move to temporary location in South Dakota. 1965: *February 21 - Activist Malcolm X is assassinated in New York City. V.W.A.T. later determines a supernatural shadow organization could hold blame. *March 8 - 3500 Marines dispatched to South Vietnam, as well as 32 embedded V.W.A.T. personnel looking into the odd disappearances of several military and civilian aid workers. It is to this day unresolved, though there are theories and thin proof of a local “demon”. *April 25 - Teenage sniper Michael Clark kills 3 and wounds others shooting at cars from a hilltop along Highway 101 just south of Orcutt, California. Sixteen year old Clark kills himself as police rush the hilltop. Later found to have been influenced by previous mentioned organization. *October 4 - Pope Paul VI visits the United States. He appears for a Mass in Yankee Stadium and makes a speech at the United Nations. First contact within the True Cross, members of their highest rank meeting with V.W.A.T. director and various high-ranking staff. 1966: *January 26 - Beaumont children disappearance: Three children disappear on their way to Glenelg, South Australia, never to be seen again. First requested international aid by the Australian Metaphysical Enforcement Bureau (A.M.E.B.). *April 30 - The Church of Satan is formed by Anton Szandor LaVey in San Francisco. Deemed entirely harmless by V.W.A.T. specialists. *May 28 - It's a Small World opens at Disneyland. Deemed very dangerous by V.W.A.T. specialists. May actual open a portal to the ninth circle of Hell. Under close supervision at all times. *June 18 - CIA chief William Raborn resigns; Richard Helms becomes his successor. V.W.A.T. loses valuable CIA contact. His successor proves much more difficult to work with. *July 14 - Richard Speck murders 8 student nurses in their Chicago dormitory. He is arrested on July 17. Once thought to be aided by the supernatural, eventually deemed to just be an asshole. *October 6 - LSD is made illegal in the United States. V.W.A.T. sees a rise in (harmless) astral projection numbers. 1967: *January 14 - The New York Times reports that the U.S. Army is conducting secret germ warfare experiments. V.W.A.T. asked to look into possible magical applications. These requests are immediately denied. *February 18 - New Orleans District Attorney Jim Garrison claims he will solve the John F. Kennedy assassination, and that a conspiracy was planned in New Orleans. V.W.A.T. knows he is entirely wrong, but encourages him through proper channels regardless. *June 26 - Pope Paul VI ordains 27 new cardinals (one of whom is the future Pope John Paul II). V.W.A.T.'s True Cross contact ordained. 1968: *June 5 - U.S. presidential candidate Robert F. Kennedy is shot at the Ambassador Hotel in Los Angeles by Sirhan Sirhan. Once again, V.W.A.T. finds shadow organization involvement. No concrete proof is found. *May 23 - V.W.A.T. moved again, this time to Vermont. 1969: *January 20 - Richard Nixon sworn into presidency *March 10 - In Memphis, Tennessee, James Earl Ray pleads guilty to assassinating Martin Luther King Jr. V.W.A.T. still has reservations about signing off on the conviction, and they ask that the case be allowed possible re-opening. *August 8 - A fire breaks out in Bannerman's Castle in the Hudson River; most of the roof collapses and crashes down to the lower levels. V.W.A.T.'s involvement to halt a highly unstable mage that resulted in serious damage to property. Luckily, there was no loss of life and the mage was taken unharmed. 1970: *February 17 - MacDonald family massacre: Jeffrey R. MacDonald kills his wife and children at Fort Bragg, North Carolina, claiming that drugged-out "hippies" did it. MacDonald was in fact “drugged out”, though he had been manipulated by outside forces V.W.A.T. later tracks down as violent, vindictive hippie Fae. *May 11 - Lubbock tornado: An F5 tornado hits downtown Lubbock, Texas, the first to hit a downtown district of a major city since Topeka, Kansas in 1966; 28 are killed. Attributed to rather powerful wizard with connections to elemental magic. He was not taken in alive. 1971: *March 15 - A bomb explodes in the men's room at the United States Capitol; the Weather Underground Organization claims responsibility. Weather Underground found to be a front. Shadow organization quickly becoming a reality. *April 6 - James Steeler joins the United States Armed Forces. *May 18 - Internal leadership conflict puts V.W.A.T. on edge, leading to large changes in management and policy. Activities greatly limited for the next year. *November 24 - During a severe storm over Washington State, a man calling himself D. B. Cooper parachutes from the Northwest Orient Airlines plane he hijacked, with US$200,000 in ransom money, and is never seen again. “D. B. Cooper” actually V.W.A.T. agent gone rogue. He is found three months later and “detained”. 1972: *May 2 - Fire in a silver mine in Idaho kills 9. V.W.A.T. attributes the fire to highly volatile, disturbed earth spirits. *October 16 - A plane carrying U.S. Congressman Hale Boggs of Louisiana and 3 other men vanishes in Alaska. The wreckage has never been found, despite a massive search at the time. Highly unfortunate incident involving planar rifts due to natural magical disturbances. *November 22 - Vietnam War: The United States loses its first B-52 Stratofortress of the war. V.W.A.T. deployed due to the odd nature of the incidents just before and after the Stratofortress attack. 1973: ''' *January 4 - As result of the V.W.A.T. internal issues, the organization is relocated to a temporary facility in the greater Chicago area. Colonel Edward Newgate is placed in charge. *June 30 – A very long total solar eclipse occurs. During the entire second millennium, only 7 total solar eclipses exceeded 7 minutes of totality. Large number of world wide magical incidents, many in the United States, stretching V.W.A.T. thin and giving them their first true “stress test”. *October 13 - Major Steeler’s platoon is ambushed by Viet Cong forces and taken prisoner. They are released at the end of the war. '''1974: *April 3–4 – An enormous tornado outbreak strikes the central parts of the United States, killing around 319 people. Attributed to a teenager with no impulse control and a vast amount of magical talent. *August 9 - Richard Nixon resigns *August 9 - Gerald Ford sworn into presidency *December 1 – A Boeing 727 carrying TWA Flight 514 crashes 25 miles (40 km) northwest of Dulles International Airport during bad weather, killing all 92 people on board. V.W.A.T. suspects the shadow group (now code named Cimmerian) to have a hand in the crash, as one of the passengers was a True Cross operative on a liaison trip to V.W.A.T. 1975: *February 28 A major tube train crash at Moorgate station, London kills 43 people. London based Shield and Sword (S.A.S.) asked for involvement as they found evidence the actual culprit may have been an American urban sorcerer. *July 4 – Sydney newspaper publisher Juanita Nielsen disappears, and is presumed to have been murdered. A.M.E.B. again requests aid as they have thin proof the abductor was American. Later discovered it was an Australian necromancer who required Ms. Nielsen for a ritual. *July 30 – In Detroit, Michigan, former Teamsters Union president Jimmy Hoffa is reported missing. V.W.A.T. had a hand in his “disappearance”, as Hoffa was a key informant into the Detroit supernatural organized crime circle. He had been worried that his true purpose had been discovered. *September 5 - In Sacramento, California, Lynette Fromme, a follower of jailed cult leader Charles Manson, attempts to assassinate U.S. President Gerald Ford, but is thwarted by a Secret Service agent. Secret Service agent was actually V.W.A.T. operative, as V.W.A.T. had previous intel that Fromme - like Manson - had been dallying with darker forces. *November 7 – A vapor cloud explosion at a petroleum cracking facility in Geleen, Netherlands leaves 14 dead and 109 injured, with fires lasting for 5 days. Attributed to gremlins attracted to the plant for unknown reasons. V.W.A.T. called to aid in supernatural cleanup. *December 1 - President Ford moves V.W.A.T. to permanent base at Fort Belvoir. *December 29 – A bomb explosion at LaGuardia Airport in New York City kills 11. V.W.A.T. later determined it wasn’t a physical explosive device but rather a magical one. The culprit was never found. 1976: *March 9–March 11 – Two coal mine explosions claim 26 lives at the Blue Diamond Coal Co. Scotia Mine, in Letcher County, Kentucky. Attributed to very angry earth activists with magical connections. *June 3 - Four mercenaries, three British and one American, are shot by firing squad in Angola. Actually S.A.S. and V.W.A.T. members, disavowed due to the nature of their joint mission. *August 26 - The first known outbreak of Ebola virus occurs in Yambuku, Zaire. V.W.A.T. and S.A.S. called to determine if it could be supernatural in origin. *November 2 - Jimmy Carter defeats incumbent Gerald Ford, becoming the first candidate from the Deep South to win since the Civil War. *December 7 - Veronica Corvis is born and abandoned at the True Cross orphanage steps. 1977: *January 20 - Jimmy Carter sworn into presidency *March 4 – The 1977 Bucharest Earthquake kills 1,500. V.W.A.T. called to aid in the clean-up of supernatural creatures released from the quake. Evidence points to a near century old wizard as the cause, however his whereabouts are still unknown. *April 4 - Grundy, Virginia experiences a major flood that causes around $15 million in damages to 228 residential and commercial structures by a highly powerful elemental enraged that its summoner was killed in a random street mugging. The town is still recovering to this day. *May 14 - In Milan, Italy, during a far-left demonstration, a hooded person shoots at the police, killing a policeman, Antonio Custra. Cimmerian making another appearance, this time in the form of experimental magical mind control. *November 6 – The Kelly Barnes Dam, located above Toccoa Falls Bible College near Toccoa, Georgia fails, killing 39. Attributed to a water ritual gone terribly wrong. 1978: *January 28 – Richard Chase, the "Vampire of Sacramento", is arrested. Not an actual vampire, though he did display all the signs of necromancy overdose. *February 16 - The Hillside Strangler, a serial killer prowling Los Angeles, claims a tenth and final victim. Discovered by V.W.A.T. to be a failed necromancer. *October 16 – Pope John Paul II succeeds Pope John Paul I as the 264th pope, resulting in the first Year of Three Popes since 1605. True Cross - and by extension V.W.A.T. - have their operative in the highest possible position of the Catholic Church. *December 11 - Lufthansa heist: Six men rob a Lufthansa cargo facility in New York City's John F. Kennedy International Airport. The stolen items were magical in nature, though even with V.W.A.T.’s intervention, the items were never recovered. 1979: *February 26 – A total solar eclipse arcs over northern Canada, and a partial solar eclipse is visible over almost all of North America and Central America. Canada’s Supernatural Rapid Response Division (S.R.R.D.) requests aid in suppressing the overflow of amateur summonings that go terribly wrong. *April 10 - A tornado hits Wichita Falls, Texas, killing 42 people (the most notable of 26 tornadoes that day). Entire event attributed to a failed summons that inadvertently released multiple air elementals. *June 1 - The Japanese National Vampire Defense Organization is commissioned by the Japanese government. *August 14 – A freak storm during the Fastnet Race results in the deaths of 15 sailors. V.W.A.T. determines that one competing member made an unknowing prayer to a sea god, which resulted in the deaths of the most relevant competition. *October 12 - Near Guam, Typhoon Tip reaches a record intensity of 870 millibars, the lowest pressure recorded at sea level. This makes Tip the most powerful tropical cyclone in known world history. Attributed to the only known mage in modern time to have mastered all elemental magic. It is assumed she had been attempting to create a unique weather pattern in the middle of the Pacific, away from dangerous landfall. However, the enormity of the magic spiraled out of control. V.W.A.T. was put on alert for her appearance in the US, however after the death of the typhoon, she has never resurfaced. Many assume she died in her own storm. 1980: *March 24 - Archbishop Óscar Romero is killed by gunmen while celebrating Mass in San Salvador. Cimmerian comes back out of the shadows to take another prominent True Cross member. *June 3 - Convict rehabilitation program initiated in V.W.A.T. on trial basis. *November 4 – United States presidential election, 1980. Republican challenger and former Governor Ronald Reagan of California defeats incumbent Democratic President Jimmy Carter, exactly 1 year after the beginning of the Iran hostage crisis. Excellent news for V.W.A.T., as Reagan’s group had already expressed their hopes of a good working relationship. 1981: *January 20 - Ronald Reagan sworn into presidency *January 25 - In South Africa the largest part of the town Laingsburg is swept away within minutes by one of the strongest floods ever experienced in the Great Karoo. V.W.A.T. called to consult on possible supernatural causes. None were ever found. *February 15 - Stardust fire: A fire at the Stardust nightclub in Artane, Dublin, Ireland in the early hours kills 48 and injures 214. Attributed to pyromaniacal vampires that later were apprehended in the US by V.W.A.T. and returned to Ireland for judgement. *May 13 – Pope John Paul II is shot and nearly killed by Mehmet Ali Ağca, a Turkish gunman who is allegedly on orders from the Soviet KGB to shoot him, as he enters St. Peter's Square in Vatican City to address a general audience. The Pope successfully recovers. Cimmerian making a bold move. True Cross requests more information on the group (what little there is). Beginning of the current close communication between the two organizations. *October 15 - Eleanor Harkness is born. *December - The No. 21 Mine explosion in Whitwell, Tennessee kills 13. V.W.A.T. finds evidence of a supernatural presence, but it is unclear if that presence had any connection with the explosion. 1982: *April 6 – A blizzard unprecedented in size for April dumps 1–2 feet of snow on the northeastern United States, closing schools and businesses, snarling traffic, and canceling several major league baseball games. V.W.A.T. determines the culprit to be a 13 year old student who didn’t want to go to school that day. They were found to be highly gifted in magic, but with no training and little self control. They now work as a consultant to V.W.A.T. *September 16 - Convict rehabilitation program given full funding as a permanent division of V.W.A.T. 1983: *February 18 - Wah Mee massacre: 13 people are killed in an attempted robbery in Seattle, Washington. Actually a turf war between rival groups a Chinese minor mythical creatures. *February 23 - The United States Environmental Protection Agency announces its intention to buy out and evacuate the dioxin-contaminated community of Times Beach, Missouri. V.W.A.T. encouraged this move, as they had been receiving numerous reports of new and moderately dangerous creatures forming from the dioxin spill and a naturally occurring pocket of supernatural energy. *November 26 – Brink's-MAT robbery: In London, 6,800 gold bars worth nearly UK£26 million are taken from the Brink's-MAT vault at Heathrow Airport. Only a fraction of the gold is ever recovered, and only 2 men are convicted of the crime. Cimmerian linked to the robbery, though no supernatural methods were used aside from a portable hole. 1984: *January 10 - The United States and the Vatican (Holy See) restore full diplomatic relations. V.W.A.T. and True Cross continue on as always. 1985: *February 9 – U.S. drug agent Enrique Camarena is kidnapped and murdered in Mexico (his body is discovered March 5). Actually V.W.A.T. operative working undercover to gain access to Cimmerian drug money. *May 31 – Forty-one tornadoes hit Ohio, Pennsylvania, New York and Ontario, killing 77. First use of V.W.A.T.’s consultant to actually stop something natural. There were no more tornadoes that day. *July 4 - Brandon Cole is born. *November 26 - V.W.A.T. further evolved to take a higher role in more domestic affairs, effectively beginning their focus on American supernatural issues and less international ones. However, they do remain on standby for aid at the request of another nation, regardless of whether the U.S. Government is in good relations with said nation. 1986: *August 20 – In Edmond, Oklahoma, United States Postal Service employee Patrick Sherrill guns down 14 of his co-workers before committing suicide. Determined that Sherrill was under the influence of a heavy dose of magic, though from where and by who was never discovered. *October 10 – An earthquake measuring 7.5 on the Richter scale strikes San Salvador, El Salvador, killing an estimated 1,500 people. Attributed to an enormous earth creature of unknown origin. V.W.A.T. called to aid in the extermination of the minor creatures released by the earthquake. 1987: ''' *December 8 - Queen Street massacre: In Melbourne, Australia, 22-year-old Frank Vitkovic kills 8 and injures another 5 in a Post Office building before committing suicide by jumping from the eleventh floor. A.M.E.B. shares information that this incident could have resulted from the direct interference of Cimmerian. '''1988: *Absolutely nothing happened. 1989: *January 20 George H. W. Bush sworn into presidency. *November 16 - Six Jesuit priests—among them Ignacio Ellacuría, Segundo Montes, and Ignacio Martín-Baró—their housekeeper, and her teenage daughter, are murdered by U.S. trained Salvadoran soldiers. Major Cimmerian coup that clears the board of powerful priests with ties to the True Cross, though they themselves were not included in the group. 1990: *March 25 – In New York City, a fire due to arson at an illegal social club called "Happy Land" kills 87. Another movement by Cimmerian, aimed at killing a True Cross intelligence agent and a V.W.A.T. contact. *August 9 – Yosemite National Park closes temporarily because of forest fires. Caused by the failed summoning of a Fae, which then turned for the worse as the creature began a rampage through the park. 1991: ''' *June 13 – A spectator is killed by lightning at the U.S. Open. Punishment killing by either Zeus or Odin. Unclear as to motive, however both have laid claim to the act. *October 6 - Future J.N.V.D.O. soldier Yuu Kasuga is born. *October 20 – The Oakland Hills firestorm kills 25 and destroys 3,469 homes and apartments. V.W.A.T. finds evidence of an older magic at work, though the person(s) behind said magic are never found. '''1992: *August 21–22 – Events at Ruby Ridge, Idaho are sparked by a Federal Marshal surveillance team, resulting in the death of a Marshal, Sam Weaver and his dog and the next day the wounding of Randy Weaver, the death of his wife Vicki and the wounding of Kevin Harris. V.W.A.T. brought in covertly to assess the possible threat of substantial “religious” magic (Faeth). None was ever found, and V.W.A.T. encouraged the withdrawal of all agencies. *December 4 – U.S. military forces land in Somalia as well as a four man V.W.A.T. team at the request of local “government”. They were to locate a possible practitioner of tribal magic that could influence great numbers of people at once. The practitioner was never found. However, their touch was seen throughout the area. 1993: *January 20 - Bill Clinton sworn into presidency. *February 28 – Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms agents raid the Branch Davidian compound in Waco, Texas, with a warrant to arrest leader David Koresh on federal firearms violations. Four agents and 5 Davidians die in the raid and a 51-day standoff begins. Again, V.W.A.T. requested on site to verify if Koresh could possibly have ties to any deity. V.W.A.T. finds the man to be entirely normal though a complete sociopathic dick. They encourage a stand down, which is immediately ignored. *March 1 - Veronica Corvis joins True Cross after a life learning the Catholic faith. 1994: ''' *January 19 – Record cold temperatures hit the eastern United States. The coldest temperature ever measured in Indiana state history, −36 °F (−38 °C), is recorded in New Whiteland, Indiana. Was thought at first to perhaps be a supernatural event, though the newly founded branch of V.W.A.T. meteorologists discerned the dangerous temperature drop to be entirely natural. *June 20 – Dean Mellberg kills 4 and injures 23 at Fairchild Air Force Base in Spokane, Washington. (Cimmerian stepping out for another showing, this time eliminating two V.W.A.T. agents.) *December 21 – A homemade bomb explodes on the # 4 train on Fulton Street in New York City. V.W.A.T. finds disturbing presence of dark supernatural in the culprit, requests True Cross to aid in the investigation. Eventually both parties come to the conclusion that it is a demonic presence. True Cross handles the situation. '''1995: *January 3 - Ada Koch is born. She is abandoned shortly after. *March 13 – David Daliberti and William Barloon, two Americans working for a military contractor in Kuwait, are arrested after straying into Iraq. Barloon was a veteran V.W.A.T. operative. Both men were released without knowledge of Barloon’s actual mission ever coming to light. *April 19 – Oklahoma City bombing: 168 people, including 8 Federal Marshals and 19 children, are killed at the Alfred P. Murrah Federal Building. Timothy McVeigh and one of his accomplices, Terry Nichols, set off the bomb. Large step for Cimmerian. 19 V.W.A.T. agents are killed as they attend an intelligence meeting with CIA and FBI operatives. *July – Midwestern United States heat wave: An unprecedented heat wave strikes the Midwestern United States for most of the month. Temperatures peak at 106 °F (41 °C), and remain above 94 °F (34 °C) in the afternoon for five straight days. At least 739 people die in Chicago alone. V.W.A.T. meteorologists once again find this trend of extreme temperatures to be entirely normal, though the heat does encourage certain side effects, such as the elevation of the use of fire-based magics and the plummet of activity from certain supernatural creatures. *October 16 – The Million Man March is held in Washington, D.C. The event was conceived by Nation of Islam leader Louis Farrakhan. (V.W.A.T. on hand to aid in the security of the site, as there had been reports and threats of a supernatural kind to take place during the march thanks to the enormous amounts of energy generated by a gathering of that kind. Only a few minor mages were questioned, however none appeared to have anything nefarious in mind.) *November 28 - Veronica Corvis becomes True Cross Champion. 1996: *November 25 - An ice storm strikes the U.S., killing 26 directly, hundreds more from accidents. A powerful windstorm blasts Florida; winds gust to 90 miles per hour (140 km/h). All attributed to a summoning gone terribly wrong. V.W.A.T. apprehends the culprit on December 12, after they turn themselves in for fear of the continued personal ramifications of their acts. 1997: *April 16 – Houston socialite Doris Angleton is murdered, drawing suspicion to her estranged husband, Robert. His brother Roger confesses to the crime and the investigation reveals that Robert had amassed a fortune through illegal betting. *August 15 - Yuu Kasuga becomes property of J.N.V.D.O. *December 1 – Michael Carneal opens fire on a prayer group at Heath High School in West Paducah, Kentucky, killing 3 and injuring 5. 1998: *February 19 – Larry Wayne Harris of the Aryan Nations and William Leavitt are arrested in Henderson, New York, for possession of military grade anthrax. *March 29 – A series of 3 tornadoes in southern Minnesota kills 3 people *June 6 - Director James Steeler officially takes command of V.W.A.T. *June 12 - Christina Marie Williams, 13, is kidnapped in Seaside, California while walking her dog. 1999: *March 26 – A Michigan jury finds Dr. Jack Kevorkian guilty of second-degree murder for administering a lethal injection to a terminally ill man. *April 2 - Eleanor Harkness joins the United States Army. *May 3–6 – 1999 Oklahoma tornado outbreak spawns 140 tornadoes, including an F5 in Moore, Oklahoma that kills 38 people with the highest wind speeds ever recorded. *November 18 – The Aggie Bonfire collapses in College Station, Texas, killing 12. 2000: *October 11 – 250 million US gallons (950,000 m3) of coal sludge spill in Martin County, Kentucky (considered a greater environmental disaster than the Exxon Valdez oil spill). *December 13 – The Texas Seven escape from their prison unit in Kenedy, Texas, and start a crime spree. 2001: ''' *January 1 – A black monolith measuring 270 cm (8.9 ft) tall appears in Seattle's Magnuson Park, placed by an anonymous artist in reference to the monolith from the movie 2001: A Space Odyssey. *January 20 - George W. Bush sworn into presidency. *April 21 – The small Kansas town of Hoisington is hit by an F4 tornado destroying one-third of the city and killing one. *June 19 – A missile hits a soccer field in Tal Afar, Iraq, killing 23 and wounding 11. The Iraqi government claims it was an American-British airstrike; U.S. officials say it was actually an Iraqi missile that malfunctioned *September 11 – 9/11 attacks: Almost 3,000 people are killed in suicide attacks at the World Trade Center in New York City, The Pentagon in Arlington, Virginia, and in rural Shanksville, Pennsylvania. *October 3 - Greyhound bus attack: A passenger slits the throat of the driver, causing the bus to crash, killing seven people. *October 26 – U.S. President George W. Bush signs the USA PATRIOT Act into law. '''2002: *January 31 – US special forces deployed in the Philippines in Operation Enduring Freedom - Philippines, part of the War on Terrorism. *June 14 – In Karachi, Pakistan, a car bomb in front of the U.S. Consulate kills 12 Pakistanis and injures 50. *October 25 – U.S. Senator Paul Wellstone, his family, and his staff are killed in a plane accident at Eveleth, Minnesota. 2003: ''' *February 20 – The Station nightclub fire in West Warwick, Rhode Island claims the lives of 100 people. *June 30 – In Irvine, California, Joseph Hunter Parker kills two Albertsons employees with a sword, before being shot to death by the police. *August 14 – A widespread power outage affects the northeastern United States and South-Central Canada. *December 22 – An earthquake in California kills two. '''2004: *January 5 - Eleanor Harkness begins work with covert joint task force. *March 12 – Marcus Wesson is arrested in Fresno, California after killing 9 family members. Wesson had built a cult around his family and had molested and "married" several of his daughters. In 2005 Wesson is sentenced to death. *May 26 – Terry Nichols is convicted by an Oklahoma state court on murder charges stemming from the 1995 Oklahoma City bombing. *September 23 - Mount St. Helens became active again. 2005: *January 6 – The Graniteville train disaster kills 9 and injures 250 in Graniteville, South Carolina. *August 29 – August 30 – At least 1,836 are killed, and severe damage is caused along the U.S. Gulf Coast, as Hurricane Katrina strikes coastal areas from Louisiana to Alabama, and travels up the entire state of Mississippi (flooding coast 31 feet (9.4 m)), affecting most of eastern North America. Katrina becomes the costliest hurricane in US history with $108 billion in damages. *December 7 – A U.S. Federal Air Marshal fatally shoots Rigoberto Alpizar on a jetway at Miami International Airport in Florida. 2006: ''' *January 2 - The annual Rose Parade in California is drenched in heavy rain for the first time in 51 years. *January 11 – The Augustine Volcano in Alaska erupts twice, marking its first major eruption since 1986. *January 30 - Jennifer San Marco kills 8 people before committing suicide at a postal facility in Goleta, California. San Marco had worked at the facility previously, but had been let go due to her erratic behavior. *February 3 – "Suspicious" fires destroy three small churches and damage two others in Bibb County, Alabama. *July 5 – North Korea test fires missiles, timed with the liftoff of Space Shuttle Discovery, preceding the fireworks celebrations that night in America. The long range Taepodong–2 reportedly fails shortly after takeoff. *October 2 – Charles Carl Roberts IV, a 32-yr-old milk-truck driver, kills 5 girls at an Amish schoolhouse in Lancaster County, Pennsylvania before shooting himself. '''2007: *February 2 – An unseasonal tornado in central Florida kills at least 200 people. *May 26 - Brandon Cole joined West Point’s graduating class. *July 18 – At the height of rush hour in New York City, a major steam pipe bursts, releasing millions of gallons of boiling water and superheated steam. Only one fatality occurred; a pedestrian who went into cardiac arrest. *July 26 - Brand Cole completes Ranger training and begins first tour of duty lasting 12 months. *December 25 – An escaped tiger kills one person and injures two others at the San Francisco Zoo. 2008: *February 12 - Lawrence "Larry" King, a 15-year-old 8th grade student at E.O. Green Junior High School, is shot to death by 14-year-old student Brandon McInerney, for being gay. *April 18 – A magnitude 5.2 earthquake occurs in Illinois. Effects are felt in many Midwestern states such as Illinois and Indiana. *June 4 - Travis Alexander stabbed multiple times then shot in the forehead by his former girlfriend Jodi Arias in Mesa, Arizona. The murder and subsequent trial received widespread media attention. *December 24 – December 25 – Bruce Pardo, while wearing a Santa suit, kills 9 people during a Christmas Eve party and burns down the house during the Covina, California massacre. 2009: *January 20 - Barack Obama sworn into presidency. *February 12 - Colgan Air Flight 3407 crashes in Clarence Center, New York, killing 49 passengers including a 9/11 widow, and one man who was in his house. *May 11 – An army sergeant opens fire at a military stress counseling clinic at a U.S. military base in Baghdad, killing five fellow soldiers and wounding one. *June 25 – The death of American entertainer Michael Jackson triggers an outpouring of worldwide grief. 2010: *March 28–March 30 – Nine people thought to be Hutaree militia members are arrested in Michigan, Ohio, and Indiana for their alleged involvement in a plot to kill police officers and possibly civilians using explosives and/or firearms. *April 7 - Brandon Cole joins V.W.A.T. *April 9 - Failed raid and uncovering of vampire activity by (non-V.W.A.T.) covert operatives in Fallujah. All hostages were killed during the raid. Eleanor Harkness takes the fall and is put on immediate suspension and trial. *April 20 - An explosion occurs at the Deepwater Horizon oil rig, killing 11 workers, causing the rig to sink two days later and initiating a massive offshore oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico; this environmental disaster is now considered the largest in U.S. history. *August 30 - Eleanor Harkness' case is expedited (secretly by V.W.A.T.), where she is then convicted and sentenced to 30 years with no chance of parole. *September 9 – A Pacific Gas and Electric Company natural gas line explosion in San Bruno, California destroys 53 homes and damages 120 others. 7 people die, 20 are injured, 6 are still missing. 2011: *March 3 - Eleanor Harkness joins V.W.A.T. *April 25-28 – The most active tornado outbreak in United States history kills 339 people across the Southeastern United States, becoming the 2nd deadliest tornado outbreak in United States history, falling behind the Tupelo-Gainesville tornado outbreak of April 1936. *July 3 – A tourist boat sinks in the Sea of Cortez off the coast of Baja California in Mexico with 23 people missing. *August 6 - A NATO Chinook helicopter crashes in the Sayd Abad district of Afghanistan's Wardak province after being shot down using rocket-propelled grenade by the Taliban with 38 deaths. At least 20 of the U.S. Navy SEALs killed in the attack were members of SEAL Team Six, the unit that carried out the operation that killed Osama Bin Laden. The Associated Press and CNN later reported that none of the unit members that participated in the raid were involved. This was the single deadliest day for U.S. troops since the Afghanistan War began in 2001. *September 17 – Occupy Wall Street: Thousands march on Wall Street in response to high unemployment, record executive bonuses, and extensive bailouts of the financial system. 2012: *June 17 - V.W.A.T. develops “super serum” for soldiers. Though it increases their physical abilities and healing potential, it is temporary and short lived. It is currently still being tested and is only approved to those of importance in the organization. *December 21 - People brace for the end of the world. Absolutely nothing happens. 2013: *March 13 - Pope Francis, the first Pope from Latin America, takes control of the Vatican. He is hesitant to allow True Cross free reign as they have in the past, but recognizes their importance to the world. *November 15 - Miles “Batkid” Scott saves the city of San Francisco from the Riddler. *December 5 - Former South African president Nelson Mandela dies. 2014: *March 20 - Achilles resurrected and recruited into V.W.A.T. *September 29 - Yuu Kasuga joins V.W.A.T. in soldier exchange program with the J.N.V.D.O. with the secret objective of collecting information on the American government. *October 10 - Vampire Almos Lorand attacks a Vatican museum and faces off against True Cross members, including their leader, Anthony Diem. He escapes with a map fragment. *October 31-November 1 - Power outage in V.W.A.T. headquarters starts riots among the criminal population, killing 102 military personnel, 418 convicts, and injuring 328 others. *November 18 - CEO Benjamin Langley assassinated by John Smith on orders from Ingolf Arud. Both Arud and Langley were part of the Illuminati. 2015: *January 5 - Director Steeler relieved of command. *January 12 - Ingolf Arud buys the stock of Inheritance, Inc., taking the company as part of his own. Category:Forum Overview Category:Out of Character Category:Story